Rugrats Age Swap Story-Tommy at 35 and Stu at 1
by andrew.matlack
Summary: First Age Swap story of Rugrats! Stu had invented a machine that can swap places but what happens if he swaps ages with Tommy as they could see that Tommy gets to be grown up and Stu gets to be grown down, how long that this'll last? Read and find out, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my sixth Age changing story of Nickelodeon's _Rugrats_ and it's also the first age swap story because I''ve been thinking about it for a while and would you know, that 8 days ago, I did a bowling blooper during my Step-Niece's birthday party at earl bowl lanes, I throw my bowling ball backwards and throw it back into the ball rack, I scored at a 89 at the end of the game, and also My step-Niece Katedace got annoyed during her party, but I managed to make it though, then I'm up to my ninth chapter to my first _Kim Possible_ story of which was a fan sequel to the episode "Nursery Crimes", of which I got one more chapter to go, the. I Spent my $11.00 on my first yard sale consisting of Two CDs about One being All-Patriot and All-American Music, then I bought a Widesceen copy of DreamWorks' _Shark Tale,_ and the complete first season of the NBC classic _Will And Grace,_ which that the current reboot series is playing on the same network and finally, just when I'm done, I got my two video tapes of DreamWorks' _Chicken Run,_ and Disney's _The Aristocats,_ and yesterday, I did feeding the cats and put away dishes and took down my laundry, and that's why I was busy since then, so with that long intro our of the way, it's time for my first age swap story.

Chapter 1: Simple Test

It all started when Stu was working on an invention that he might get to be that he was working hard on his latest invention as he might get to be that he was simply as he gets to know that he was going to use it.

"At last, I could make it to be exactly that I Was going to build up the perfect invention." as he gets to put on the finishing touches. "I got it, the most important machine in history."

As he gets to make sure that he was simply as he gets to test it, he knew that he was putting on one pillow into the pod as he gets to be that he was testing it at first.

Okay, time for a pillow swap and I Think that we need to make it to go from point 'A' to point 'B'." As he gets to test it, he knew that he was simply as he gets to press the button as he gets to use it as he gets to use it as he was going to put the machine on as he gets to teleport it as he gets to see that he was going to notice it as he was going to allow that he was simply as he happen to make sure that he was going to use it as he was going to allow that it was simply as that the machine was a success after the Pillow made it from one pod into another.

"Okay, I Think that this could be quite be the best invention yet." as he gets to make sure that he was going to make sure that he was going to use it as he could feel about it.

When we go to our toddler friends, Tommy was playing Jack-In-The-Box as he gets to be turning the handle over and over as Chuckie gets to stop him. "NO! stop!" he protested.

"What is it Chuckie?" asked Tommy.

"If you let that Jack to come out of the box, you might had to let him to be exactly to be scaring me!"

"Don't worry Chuckie, it's just a toy." said Tommy. "Yeah, it's just a toy, but once he gets to pops out, he'll be lots of fun."

"Oh yeah, not to me." as Chuckie worried.

Just then, that Stu gets to be taking his invention upstairs as the babies get to see of what was going on there, so he can see that was simply as he gets to make sure that he was up to something.

"What your daddy's up to now?" asked Phil. "Whatever it is, he got such a pair of those pods." replied Tommy.

"Looks like that he was going to be surprising the other grownups." replied Lil.

"Whatever he's up to, I Don't think that it could be quite simply as they could be surprised." said Kimmi.

"I Don't know about this, but I think that he could be that was going to use it as they could simply as they would get to see it." said Chuckie.

"If I know anything, I think that he was simply get to see that he was going to use it for putting into use." said Tommy.

"Maybe if we get to check it out, we get to see what's going on there." as he gets to use his screwdriver, Tommy get to unhook the play pen as they get to leave it as they get find out of what could be going to know of Stu's invention could be a success of a failure.

Find out next chapter to see what was going on next.

In the meantime, please make a comment in the comment box and have a nice day.

Closing Note: Okay _Rugrats_ Fans and Fanfiction writers, that's the first chapter for now, but if I get caught up with other fanfiction stories, I will come back to this one.

2nd Closing Note:This is my second of my 10 future fanfiction stories, so yeah, I hope that you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2-Age Swapping Accident

A/N: When we last off Stu, he happen to take that he was testing his new teleportation on a pillow as he gets to see as he might had to make sure that his invention is a complete success, and so that he did, he knew that he was going to see that he was going to feel that he was going to make sure that it could be testing on a person. As the babies get to him, he knew that he was going to use it as a success.

Chapter 2: Age Swapping Accident

The Babies had to go over there as they might had to find as they could feel as they get to see that they could get as they would like to see of what was going on there, so they had to make sure that they could see that it was easily as they get to see what was going on there.

"Gee, I Think that your daddy maybe be on one of his machines." said Lil. "Yeah, whatever that he do, I Think that it could be that he was going to be simply that he was going to make it as they get to see that they would notice it as they get to make sure that if he can do it right.

"I Think that your daddy is on to something unusual had to do about this." worried Chuckie. "Yeah, I think that he had to do anything as he gets to be that it was something that it was out of different about it."

As Stu gets to set up, he knew that he was simply had to work with the machine as he gets to set it up as he get to be that he was simply had to work hard about it.

"Well, I Don't know about you but I think that I could check it out for myself." As Tommy gets to crawl to his dad and his machine, he gets to see of what was going on here.

"Oh Tommy, that's great that's you're here." he said. "I Want you to be my first test subject." as he gets to pick him up, he knew that he was simply had to protest. "Come on Tommy, you need to get in there." as he struggles. "I said get in there." as he tries to get in there, he got drop at one pod as he fell into the other.

As the doors close, they knew that they could see that the machine's about to work as they get to see that they could get as they might to see that it wasn't good.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'll get you and your daddy out of there!" as Chuckie gets to press the buttons, he knew that he pressed the start button by mistake as he gets to see that the machine doors closes as the machine start as they get to see that he was watching the machine as he gets to go as he might had to work around the machine as they could notice it as they could as see of what was going on here.

As the Screen said "Age Swapping Error, About now!", Stu and Tommy looked confused as they get to see that he was simply as they happen to see that they might had to feel strange about it.

"Funny, this doesn't look too good." Stu said.

"I got a bad feeling about this." worried Tommy.

As the Machine gets to warp them, they had to see that Tommy gets up to 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, as Stu gets down to 34, 33, 32, 31, 30 as they might happen to see that it was going on as Tommy goes into his preteen years and then a teenager, as Stu gets to lose his 30s, and then smoothly to go to 20s backwards as they get to see that they happen that their clothes change as they get to see that Tommy is getting more older and Stu is getting more younger.

"What's going on? I'm scared!" worried Kimmi. "I Think that we're about to find out."

As the Progress gets to see that they might had to be that quite as they get to notice about it, they felt that they get to feel that they get to see that it was feeling like that they get to see that it was nothing wrong about it.

As the machine stopped, the doors open as they get to let the smoke out. "Oh boy," said Tommy in his adult voice. "I had a weird dream." As he gets to walk over there, he get to see that he had long hair, he had a goatee, and his clothes are now a blue shirt, blue jeans and some white shoes. "Okay, not a dream, I've been turn into an adult." as he gets to his friends. "Hey guys, you won't believe what happen, I got turn into an adult!"

As the other babies didn't understand of what he had said, as he gets to see that he was simply as he as going to make sure that he saw his dad Stu as he gets to walk out. "What happened?" he asked in his baby voice.

"I remember I was testing a machine and all of the suddenly, I was getting younger and everything became huge." as he notice his son Tommy, he happen to be that he was tall and older, as he looked into a mirror, he was now a 1-year-old baby, of which his hair became smaller, his nose came smaller, and he's wearing a baby turquoise T-shirt, and a diaper. "Yow! I got turn into a baby!" as he gets to look at his baby hands. "I must've invented a age swapping machine." As he gets to understand that.

Come back next chapter as he gets to see that he might happen to see that he was going to enjoy his youth at the very beginning again as well as Tommy gets to test out his new found adulthood.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I know what was coming up next and it didn't take long to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3-To Be Young Again

A/N: This is the first chapter since May 2 of which exactly to be just 12 days ago and when we last left off, Stu had to be putting into a teleportation machine, when he gets to one pod as Stu got into another and they seem that that they got their ages switch of which that Stu's now a baby and Tommy's an adult. What will happen? Read and find out.

Chapter 3: To be young again especially being a baby

It seems the newly grown adult Tommy had to make sure that he was working on his dad's machine as he might had to get busy as he was going to see that was simply as was going to allow that he was making it as soon as possible. "Now, if I Could get this right, I think that it was going to be that if I Can get my father and I to get back normal, I Think we get to see that it was nothing that something it was going to put the right tools together and I think that it was going to be that I would simply had to make this an alteration."

Back with the Rugrats, they seem that they get to make it as the newly turned baby Stu as gets to see more about him. "Uncle Stu? What happened to you?" asked Chuckie.

"I was taking Tommy to see if he gets teleported and would you know, we got our places switched." explained Stu.

"I Think that he was going to make sure that he was allow to be more simply as they get to be more fun as a baby," said Chuckie. "But he seem to be busy as an grownup."

"Call it crazy but I believe that my clothes was changed along the way." said Stu.

As the babies get to know about it, they knew that they could take him to Tommy and Dil's room as they might had to see that they get to feel as they get to notice about it.

"Daddy, Daddy!" said Dil as he gets to see him as Tommy's age. "So, how long are you going to be a baby?" asked Kimi. "Until Tommy had to fixed this, in the mean time, I Think that we could be having fun together."

As they get to bring out their toys, they're playing together as they are as they might had to get to do as they might had to enjoy.

Meanwhile, Tommy had to work on his dad's invention as he gets to see that he might had to work hard as he gets to make sure that his dad's invention had to be fixing right. "I can't let my mom to see me as an adult or dad as a bay, I got to make sure that if I get to be that fixing it."

Back at the others, the babies are having with their toys as they had to make it as they get to along with a simply reason that it was going to be that he was simply as he was going to work hard when suddenly, they heard that the machine gets to see that it was going to use it as they could feel as they feel, as they get back to playing they knew that it was nothing that it was simply as they had to use it to be doing so.

As they might had to play, Stu might get figure out about it grown-up son as he gets to know of how much will be fixing.

Come back next chapter when to see what the newly rugrat group going to do next.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to keep this chapter short, but I got to do some other stuff.


	4. Chapter 4-Going to play over

A/N: I know that it was going to make sure that in the last chapter, Tommy had to find a way to alter a way to fix the machine and it seems that the other Rugrats get to have fun with Sri so I think that it'll have to be that simply quite as follows for all that matters.

Chapter 4: Going to play over

As Tommy gets to repair as the machine as he might had to fix it as he was going to make it, he gets to use it as he was going to feel that he might had to feel that they might as they had to feel when they allow that he was allowing that it was not going to be easy, but he will had to find a way to fix it as he'll get to make it when he had to feel that he was fixing it right.

"Okay, let's try it." As he gets to put his favorite ball into teleportation device, he knew that he was about as he gets to test it as the ball disappear from one place and into, the backyard.

"No, it was supposed to be that it was making this easy and simple!" He said. "At least I get to try it right." As he gets to make sure that he gets to get the kinks out.

Meanwhile, with the Rugrats get to be going to the playpen, they knew that they had to be that they get to feel that he was going to going to allow that he gets to enjoy the playpen. "Well guys, I'm impressed, I think that we might had to use a big usage as they get to relive of my babyhood days."

As Stu gets to see that he was going to be that he was simply that he was never going to notice that he was allowing that he was thinking that he never want to be going back, but what he know, he's having a second babyhood is excatily of how much he had to enjoy.

"Well Uncle Stu, I think that you and Tommy switch places is because that you're taking a break from your grownup life." said Chuckie.

"It was an accident at first, but I believe that thanks to that 'accident', I never get to relive my earliest days." said Stu.

As he gets to walk, he notice that he gets to play some of his son's toys and he knew that he was going to see that he was excitedly gets to play with them, and to believe to be doing it so, he was going to see that he was going to allow that he was going to have some fun until that Adult Tom had to bring out the parts as he gets to do so.

Come back next chapter as Tom gets to be that he's going to do so.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:Yeah, I had to call the 35-year-old Tommy "Tom", that is until that he gets turn back into a baby again, yeah, so to let you know.


	5. Chapter 5-Working Hard Up There

A/N: In case you don't know where I've been, here it is, I had to the biggest yard sale I ever made, first, I made my mom a car pocket so she'll never had to go though digging her phone in her purse ever again, next, I got a father codebook called "Fathers And Babies" For my good friend Mike Fehr and his girlfriend Nicole, whom happen to be my sister, then I got 9 Videotapes consisting of Entertainment weekly presents _Bugs Bunny Super Superstar,_ Entertainment Weekly presents _Schoolhouse Rock! Collection,_ An Blockbuster Video Dry Cleaning tape, and I went to another one that sells 6 videos for a dollar of which I got _Forrest Gump, Shrek 2,_ A re-release Saban tape of _Mighty Moprhin Power Rangers: Green With Evil Part 3:The Rescue, Cartoon Favorites:Donald Duck And Friends Vol.3,_ Nick JR. And Maurice Sendeck's _Little Bear: Winter Tales,_ a song booklet for one of my earlier yard sale videos Disney's _The Jungle Book_ of which I asked the seller that he sold the tape when the booklet got separated but know that I got for free, I put them together with it and I said to that, "Reunited and it feels so good.", and as the icing on the cake, the original _Jumani,_ Starting the late Robin Williams, Kristen Dunst, whom she appeared later in _Spiderman_ movies 1 and 2, with Tobey McGuire, and Hellen Hunt, and I saved $7.00 in case, and I went to a graduation party that my cousin's wife Amanda got graduated from the Military, and for the sad part, my Stepmom's mom Ginny passed away and I fell about that, but in the middle, I Started an Cartoon Crossover _Survivor_ special fanfiction, so if you don't mind, I think that we get the longest interdiction out of the way and get to the chapter as we get to see our rugrat friends and see if Tom might get to be that fixing his daddy's machine.

Chapter 5: Check up to see what was Tom going up there

It was that Stu gets to see that he noticed that he, and the other rugrats gets to hear that Tom's going to work hard on the machine as he gets to make sure that he was going to see that he was simply had to run up as they get to see what was in the bedroom, as Stu and the other babies get to see that Grown-up Tom had to see that he was going to be that he was simply had to work hard here.

"Oh boy, this is going to see that it was that I had to make it, I only got 34 years before I get to be my dad's age." he said to himself. "Just until, I got my life here, being a baby, then talking to adults, then go to school, and graduate there, and then get married and have kids and..." as they saw him.

"Boy, it looks like that Tommy has been working hard up there." said Lil. "Yeah, I Think that it could be that quite out of touch."

As they head over to Tommy and Dil's room, they get to see that they had to play as they get to use it as they had to play as they get to see that they get to play with Tommy's ball as they get to laugh as the ball gets to be falling down as they get to see as they might had to make sure that it was going to notice it as they could as they had to feel as they had to feel as they might had to see that they get down to the backyard as they see spike.

"Spike?" as Stu replied as they get to chase him as they get to play with him as they're having fun as they might had to feel as they get to notice it as they had to run all over spike as they get back to the playpen as they get to see that they had to notice about it when they get to see that it was nothing quite as they get to feel about it.

As they get to see that Tom had to take the teleportation machine right back to the basement as he gets to see that he was going to see that he was going to see that he was going to notice it that he was going to feel that he might to get it right.

Come back next chapter if he gets to see if Tom could get him and his dad back to normal or not yet.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I Had to make my opening note long so I had to catch up here, so anyway, I hope you like the story.


	6. Chap 6-06-04-2018-Checking up on Tommy

A/N: Before we began, I wanted to tell you that I just turn 30 today! Happy birthday to me! And just to know, I made my birthday celebration that I had my birthday yard selling as I wanted to get that beanie cat with a Christmas bow, but I just turn that, then I get my first yard sale DVD _Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Dog Days,_ mint conditioned, then I had to get an Cola-Cola Slushy Machine which was worth $3.00 but I haggled for $1.00, and I got my timer from that yard sale, and also got my 2007 re-release of _Wallace And Gromit,_ which I'll make a fanfiction story someday, and _Cartoon Network: Scooby Doo Original Mysteries,_ and at the last minute, I got the beanie cat after all, and learn it's a girl cat, and I named her, well, Beanie, and later, I got _Mario And Rabbids_ and _Ultimate Street Fighter_ for Nintendo Switch, and today, I got $75.00 worth of Gift cards, Dairy Queen, Burger King and even Amazon, and I got an 70th Anniversary release of _Dumbo,_ and I got the nickelodeon movie _Snow Day_ and I made $50.00 in birthday money, and then that's it, with that aside, it seems that our Rugrat friends that get to see Tom who's still working on that swapping machine, and they had to figure it out if he can do it, so let's get this birthday chapter read.

Chapter 6: Working on the machine

As the babies get to crawl up, they knew that they had to find out as they get to get up as they get to use it as they had to crawl up as they get to see that Tom gets to be that it was going to work hard about it, as he gets to make sure that he was working about the machine as he gets to know it. "Let's go check up on Tommy, I Think that he's going to work hard on my invention." Said Stu.

"Let's go." said Lil as they get to see that he was going to make sure that he was going to use it as he was going to use it as he might had to allow that to see that he was getting to make it as he was going to allow that it was that he was simply getting somewhat working as he gets to see that he was allowing that he might had to simply that he was going to quite as they had to go though the distance as he gets to work hard about it.

"Wow, I can't believe that Tommy's working hard." Stu replied as they get to see that they had to make sure that he was going to use it as they had to know that it was going to see that it was nothing that it was going to see that they enter though his son's room as they get to figure it out about how much that he was going to use it for a reason.

"Okay, if I get to see that if I get to use my dad to get me and him back to our right ages, I Think that it was going to be right as rain." as Tom gets to be using it at he was going to use it as he was going to use it as he gets to make sure that he was going to use it as he gets to allow that he might had to do what his dad was doing before as he gets to put one pillow into the pod, and gets though the other pod so he gets to press the button as he gets to teleport the pillow from one to another.

"It's perfect, at that rate, I believe that there was going to be making it a right touch." as Tom gets to be using it as he was going to be that quite simply about it.

Meanwhile, Stu and the other babies get to see that they might had to work hard as he gets to bet that he was simply as he was quite as he was going to show that he uses though those toys from his previous inventions.

As they get to have fun, they knew that they're going to make it excited as he was going to be doing it so.

But as they get to see it, they forgot what Tom was doing up there, so they had to get back to him as possible has he gets to be that he was fixing it.

"Gee, I never thought that Tommy had to be such a hard worker." said Phil. "Yeah, me either." As they get to see that it was quite as they get to do so.

Come back in the conclusion of this story and see if Tom and his dad gets back to normal as possible.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You And Happy Birthday to me!


	7. Chapter 7-Machine Working Like A Charm

A/N: this is the conclusion of my _Rugrats_ story and just to let you know that Tom's going to be fixing up the machine so he and Stu can get them back to normal, Will he gets to pull it off? let's find out!

Chapter 7: Getting back to normal

As Tom gets to be that he's working on the machine, he knew that he was going to be that quite as he gets to simply as he was allowing that he was simply had to giving out the right tools as he gets all of the kinks out as he notice that he was going to be that he gets it right.

As the babies gets to see that he might had to notice it as he was going to simply as he was quite as he was going to allow that it was nothing normal as they could figure it out. "Gee, if Tommy doesn't get me to figure it out, I'm going to be like this and Tommy's going to grow older." said Stu.

"Not exactly, it seems that you're going to grows up and you'll he get to be his son and Tommy gets to be your daddy." replied Chuckie. "Well, I think that it ain't going to make sure that he was going to quite as he was as they might had to allow that it was going to simply as they get to allow that it was nothing that it was seriously to be that he was going to be getting around there. "We get to come back to Tommy." said Phil as they get to possibly as they get to His and his wife's room as they get to see that they get to crawl under the bed.

"Uh guys, I don't think that's such a good idea." worried Chuckie. "Oh don't be such a baby like Uncle Stu." said Lil as she turn over to him. "No offense."

"None taken."

And so, they get to see what's under the bed as they get to see that it was that they might had to go under there as they get to find out as they had to make it as they could possible as they had to search as they get to notice that they find some change coins, and then they find some candy, and then they had to make it as they could possibly as they might had to allow that it was going to use it as they had to make it when they get to use it as they had to crawl though the bed as they crawl out.

"Tommy!" replied Stu, as he gets to be getting around as they might had to go over as they get to simply as he gets to feel that it was nothing wrong as they could make it as they get to allow that he was working on a machine that he could be that he was going to see that he was simply that Stu gets to allow that he was going to use it as they could allow that it was nothing that might had to be that he was going to ensure that he was going to allow that he get to Tommy as the other babies doesn't want him to be seeing him yet, so they could see as they could work here.

"All right, I Hope that allow that this machine working like a charm." he said. "Okay, one last time, if this doesn't work, I quit." as he gets to be starting the machine, he knew that he gets to teleport as the pillow gets from one pod to another. "It works! Ha! It works!" he said. "Now all that I get to is to get my dad over as they could possibly as they get to the kids. "Guys, guys, where are you?" As he started looking for Stu and the others.

"I Think that Tommy's looking for us." said Chuckie. "Of course we need to get to him before he finds out that we're missing forever!" as they get to find their way as they had to get back to the styles as they get to make sure as they could possibly as they get back to the place as they get to see that they would had to run upstairs as they get to make sure that he was going to quite as they get to allow that find their way as they had to make sure that they could possibly as they get to the machine. "There you are, we got to make sure that we get back to normal or else mom get a freak out."

As he and Stu gets to the pods, they knew that they could possibly as they get to allow that they could possibly get to one pod into another, as they get to make sure that they get to allow they get to simply as they had to get some as they get to world as they get to it as Stu gets into one pod and into the other, as they get make them as they would make it as they get to do so as they get to learn as they get to quite as they had to make sure that it was nothing as they get it as they had to allow as they get to start the machine.

MACHINE  
STU:2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8  
TOMMY:34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28

As they machine gets to use it as they feel as they get to possibly as they get to allow that it was going to simply as they get to feel it.

MACHINE:  
STU:9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15  
TOMMY:27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21

As the babies gets to watch the machine goes, they had to go though the progression and regression as they get to feel as they get though years as Tommy gets to lose puberty as Stu gets to regains it.

MACHINE:  
STU:16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22  
TOMMY:20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14

As they had to feel that they get that Stu's world is getting smaller as he gets older, and Tommy's world is getting bigger as he's getting younger

MACHINE:  
STU:23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29  
TOMMY:13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7

As they get though the final touches, they get to see that they're getting back to normal.

MACHINE:  
STU:30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35  
TOMMY:6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

As the machines to be finished, the pod doors open and they had to gotten back to normal, as Stu gets to see that he was wearing a full sized shirt and a diaper, and Tommy's a baby with undersized clothing as his friends get to him that he's back to normal.

Later, when Tommy is back to his right clothing and so is Stu, he knew that had to put to a safe a place as he gets to make sure that he gets to put it away into the vault. "There, the next time there could be teleporting, I think that it could be that it'll be last." Stu said to himself.

"So tell me what is like to be growed up Tommy." said Phil. "Did you did something grownup like?" said Lil. "did you do something that you'll get to do about it?"

"Oh don't you worried about it because when I growed up for real, I'm going to be just like my daddy." said Tommy as he smiles as the others get to enjoy their lives as babies.

As Stu came out of the basement, he knew that Didi came home with the groceries. "So Stu, how as your day?" she asked. "Oh, it was youthful, I think that you'll get to be surprised." as he gets to tell her all about it.

The End

Please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing note: I Hope you enjoy my first age swap story of _Rugrats_ because you'll get to be that you'll get to give me them good reviews.


End file.
